Painting Flowers
by Luvviez
Summary: Running into the white rabbit who brought me to Wonderland was one of the strangest experiences of my life...and yet I enjoyed it very much, because I got to meet the one person I now love...


Letting his ears white rabbit ears droop, a man with bright pink hair with olive eyes sighed and looked at this watch. Ten minutes till six, had to go see Gray at his tea party. An hour till seven, when he has to go see Erza to make sure she didn't hurt anyone. This was Natsu Dragneel, also known as the white rabbit, who always seemed to be late and had a small freak out about it. He didn't care though...not anymore. He just wanted the girl with bright blonde hair with dark brown eyes to help him get there...

Walking forward, the pinkette made his way into the forest to make it to the tea party he was supposed to attend.

* * *

 _ **"Strange maze, what is this place?**_  
 _ **I hear voices over my shoulder,**_  
 _ **Nothing's making sense at all.  
Wonder, why do we race?**_ _ **"**_

 _Peeking over the bush, a small white rabbit dressed up in a gray dress coat with a scaled white scarf around his neck, black pants were loose around his rabbit legs, small shoes on his long feet. A stop watch hung out of his pocket, ticking silently. A pink tuff of hair was on the crown of his head. Not to far from him laid a small girl with a white cat curled up near her stomach. She had on a sky blue dress with a white apron over it. White and blue striped tights hugged her legs with black buckle shoes over her feet. A matching bow was on the top of her head surrounded by bright blonde hair. Another girl who looked a bit older than her just left._ Now's my chance, _the rabbit thought._ _  
_

 _Coming out of his hiding place, he made his way to the girl as fast as he could. Tugging on her hair, the white rabbit tried his best to wake up the girl. After a couple more hard tugs, the girl finally let out a small groan before her eyes fluttered open. Dark brown eyes met dark green ones. Letting out a gasp, the blonde scrambled on her feet leaving the cat waking up with a hiss. The little creature blinked frightfully. "Oh! Don't fear my dear, Lucy!"_

 _"H-how do you know my name?" the girl stuttered. "W-wait, how can you talk?!" she screeched, backing away slightly. Sighing, the rabbit looked at his stop watch. His little eyes widened at the time._

 _"Oh my oh my! I'm late! No time to talk my dear! Come along now!" a puff of smoke came making the girl and the little white cat cough. A few seconds later stood a man who didn't look that much older than the girl in front of him. He was in the same clothes but they too changed thanks to the transformation. White rabbit ears twitched on top of his head. Grabbing the gaping blonde's hand, he tugged the girl into the trees. "Please hurry my dear, or the queen will have my head!" he squeaked in fear. Ahead of them was a big black hole._

 _"Hey! Let go of me! This is kidnapping!" Lucy screamed, fear written all over her face. Giving her an encouraging smile, he tugged her down the hole making her let out a high pitched scream. Looking back, she saw her cat's face looking down the whole in surprise. "Carla!" she called out before the darkness consumed them both._

* * *

Half way there, two figures jumped out. They were obviously twins, same blue hair, same greenish brown eyes, same red tattoo over their right eye. The only difference between them was the shirt they were wearing. One had an orange and black striped shirt with gray dress pants that had matching suspenders and black dress shoes. The other one wore the same outfit but only with an green and black striped shirt.

"Jellal, Segrain, what do you want?" the pinkette sighed, crossing his arms. "I'm going to be late."

"Well," Segrain started, straightening his green and black shirt.

"We wanted to see if sister Lucy was with you." Jellal finished, letting out a small smile. Face palming, Natsu slid his hand down his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Luce went back to her own world! So stop asking me," the rabbit snapped before striding his way past the disappointed twins.

* * *

 _ **"When everyday we're runnin' in circles,**_  
 _ **Such a funny way to fall.**_  
 _ **Tried to open up my eyes,**_  
 _ **I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright."**_

 _"You kidnapper! Take me back home right now!" the blonde screeched, pounding on man's back. Natsu decided it would be easier if he carried the girl over his shoulder...he was wrong._

 _"I can't do that." he huffed, tightening his grip around her legs. "Please just cooperate with me till we see the queen?"_

 _"Who the hell is the queen?! And what would she want with me?!" the blonde gave up, now just being limply carried._

 _"Wants to see a new face...to meet my love." he grinned, setting down the girl. "Now, can you please stop struggling and get it over with so you can go back home?" he asked, making the girl only nod slowly. "By the way, my name's Natsu, my love." bowing, he kissed her pale hand softly making the girl blush. "Now, let's be on our way!" grabbing her hand, he lead her down the dirt path humming a small tune while at it._

 _Suddenly, he felt her hand disappear from his hand making his head snap around. A squeal came from the blonde as two identical men gripped her arms tightly. "N-Natsu!" the blonde cried out, struggling in their grasps._

 _"Hush now," one smirked,_

 _"We'll make this death as painful as we can," the other grinned. Both pulling out battle axes, the white rabbit yanked the girl away with a scowl on his face._

 _"Jellal, Segrain! What in wonderland are you doing?!"_

 _"Wonderland?!" Lucy screamed, "Like the one from Alice and Wonderland?!"_

 _"Oh, she's with you?" the one with the orange and black shirt asked._

 _"We thought she was supposed to be killed," the one with the green and black shirt finished._

 _"No!" Natsu yelled, "Now! We have to go! We're late! Come on, Lucy!" tugging the girl near him again, he started to walk down the road again._

 _"Awwwwwww," Segrain whined._

 _"Why can't sis stay with us?" Jellal whined as well, pouts coming on both of their faces._

 _"S-sis?" Lucy squeaked._

 _"Because unless you want to face the queen without her, be my guest." Natsu snapped, "Now let's go!"_

 _"Ohhhh!" Jellal gasped._

 _"The queen would have our head than!" Segrain squealed._

 _"Well than, by sis!" they both said before disappearing back into the trees leaving the poor blonde confused._

* * *

About to turn left, a voice snickered through the air. "Are you going left? Right? Up or down?" In front of him, a figure laid on a branch of a tree. Purple striped ears were surrounded by light blonde hair. A black shirt that stopped just below his chest showed off his toned abs, a purple boa was wrapped around his neck, black tight jeans clung to his long legs, his feet were bare, a matching tail that went with the ears laid lazily over his legs.

The rabbit glared up at him, "What do you want, Sting?"

"I just wanted to give you directions," the said cat smirked, now hanging upside down.

"I know my way to the hatters place, thank you very much."

"Speaking of the hatters...where's that lass who was with you? I remember it was only a week ago that you came stumbling in with that girl." the blonde snickered, playing with the furry boa curiously.

"She's not here..." the pinkette grumbled, stuffing his hands into his coat.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Now excuse me! I'm late!" the rabbit snapped before turning leaving the cat disappearing silently.

* * *

 _ **"When I wake up,**_  
 _ **The dream isn't done.**_  
 _ **I wanna see your face,**_  
 _ **And know I made it home.**_  
 _ **If nothing is true,**_  
 _ **What more can I do?**_  
 _ **I am still painting flowers for you, woah"**_

 _"So this is wonderland?" Lucy asked, walking beside the man tilting her head to the side.  
_

 _"Yes, last time I checked it was," Natsu huffed, "Left," he gestured to the path that lead left. In between the two paths was a big tree, with wooden arrows pointing left, right, up, and down. Nodding, they were about to go down it but a voice came out of thin ear._

 _"Oh! Left? Wouldn't you rather go right? Or down? Ah! How about up?" a purple cat suddenly appeared on one of the branches of the big tree making the blonde gasp in surprise._

 _"I'm pretty sure we want to go left," the rabbits ears flicked in annoyance._

 _"Are you sure?" the cat smiled widely, tilting his head to the side._

 _"Yes! Come Lucy! We're very late!" Natsu shouted, running down the left path as quick as he could, hoping the cat would leave them alone._

 _"I of course would've went right," the cat snickered before disappearing out of thin air._

* * *

Seeing the long table that was in the middle of a small field, the rabbit immediately went and sat down in one of the cushioned seats. When done so, the hatter came out from the trees. His whole suit was a dark green color, from hat to pants, his black shoes thumped quietly against the grass, a piece of paper that had 10/6 on it that stuck out of his hat. Raven black hair peeked out from out of his hat while his dark blue eyes pierced olive ones. "You're late," he said, sitting down across from the pinkette.

"Sorry, everyone kept stopping me to ask about, Lucy." the white rabbit sighed, looking around on the table. "Where's the tea and sweets?" he asked.

"Oh, right." the hatter clapped his hands. "Wendy! Please!" he called. "Can't they understand she's gone now? She didn't even want to be in this world anyways." the man growled softly, thumping his fingers against the table. "It's all your fault, Natsu."

"Shut your mouth, Gray." the said man snapped just as a little girl came out. She had brown rabbit ears that sat on top of her dark blue hair, light brown eyes shined brightly, a brown leather dress with a white cloth tops covered her skinny body, bare feet dirty from walking around. She had a tray full of tea cups, a steaming pot of tea, and some chocolates. Setting the tray down, the girl quickly set everything out before taking a seat next to Gray.

Taking a sip of her tea, the bluenette smiled at the pinkette who was nibbling on some cake. "Is Lucy-san with you, Natsu-san?" she asked. He glared at her making shivers run up her spine.

"No, for the hundredth time no!"

* * *

 ** _"Show my cards,_**  
 ** _Gave you my heart,_**  
 ** _Wish we could start all over._**  
 ** _Nothing's makin' sense at all._**  
 ** _Tried to open up my eyes,_**  
 ** _I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright."_**

 _Walking a bit faster than before, the couple walked by a long table that was full of tea and sweets. Stopping him, Lucy looked at the food hungrily. "That looks good..." she whispered, already walking towards it._

 _"Hey! No time! We're late!" the white rabbit screeched, running after the blonde. Suddenly, a man in a green suit appeared in one of the seats with a steaming teacup in his hands making the blonde let out a small squeak. The next second, a brown bunny sat there crunching on a carrot._

 _"Would you like to join us young lady?" the man grinned, gesturing to an empty seat._

 _"No! Gray! We have to get to the queen!" Natsu shouted, looking at the blonde who was squealing over the small creature. "Awww, Luce, why don't you do that to me?!" the pinkette whined, his cheeks puffing out._

 _"I'm sorry, she's just so cute!" the said girl squealed, cuddling the small creature. "Hi there little thing, my name's Lucy." Staring at the sight for a bit, the pinkette looked down to his clock (thanks to habit) and let out a small cry. Plucking the bunny from her arms, he set it back down on the chair before grabbing the girls arm._

 _"Let's go!" he screeched, running down the dirt path once again. The brown bunny blinked before looking up at the man who only sipped his tea._

 _"They're sure lively," it squeaked._

 _"Yes, they are."_

* * *

"I must take my leave now," Natsu said softly, getting up from his seat.

"Aww, so soon, Natsu-san?" the girl asked, setting her tea cup down.

"Yes, I have to go see the queen." bidding the two goodbye, he went back to the path and made his way down it again.

He let out a relieved sigh when he saw the castle ahead of him. Knowing it was hers, there was a big red heart on the top of it, letting everyone know it was hers. Suddenly, he felt something run into his side making the air get knocked out of him. Gasping, he pushed whatever ran into him away before giving them a wary glance. Sitting there was a woman with dark, wavy blue hair with matching big eyes. Small white mouse ears poked out of the sides of her hair, tears were recently running down her face. She had on a pink, scratched up dress, her feet torn up with scratches and bruises. "I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked, holding up her hands to block any kind of attack he could do to her.

"You need to stop rushing around, Juvia..." the man sighed as she got up shakily. "There's a reason why you're always so beat up."

"Y-yes! I-I'm sorry!" dusting her clothes off, she ran back into the forest mumbling under her breath. "Thank goodness that blonde wasn't there to almost step on me again..."

* * *

 ** _"When I wake up,_**  
 ** _The dream isn't done._**  
 ** _I wanna see your face,_**  
 ** _And know I made it home._**  
 ** _If nothing is true,_**  
 ** _What more can I do?_**  
 ** _I am still painting flowers for you,_**  
 ** _I am still painting flowers for you."_**

 _Letting out a small scream, the blonde jumped behind Natsu. A white little mouse looked at them with fear before running off again. Growling, the white rabbit continued forward. "It was just a mouse, Luce. Not big of a deal..."_

 _"It is! It was so small and squirmy." the girl shivered. Smiling softly to himself, the rabbit held her hand gently before having them continue down the path to the castle._

* * *

Spotting three figures ahead of him, he jogged the rest of the way to meet up with them. Two girls and a small blue cat stood at the entrance of the castle. One of the girls had silver hair that was tied up in a high pony tail showing her blue eyes more clearly than they probably would have been, a red number one was on one of her cheeks and underneath it was a heart. She wore a dress made of cards, ones that were pressed up against her skin and showed off her bust was above the waist, but below it, it was flapping in the wind. Dark red high heels covered her pale white feet.

The other woman had dark brown hair also tied up in a high pony tail letting everyone see her tan face and purplish blue eyes. A number five was also on one of her cheeks with a heart underneath it. Other than that, she wore the same outfit as the one next to her.

The cat was in a small coat with hearts, spades, aces, and clovers all over it. His fur was a light blue with hints of white showing at some places.

"Mira, Cana, Happy, I am here for my appointment with the queen." Natsu spoke up, taking out his watch to check the time.

"Aye! She's waiting for you inside with the king!" the cat said. Thanking them, he walked forward into the castle to already to see the queen and king arguing over something. The queen wore a tight red dress, the bottom of it puffed out though. She had dark red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Three small black hearts were under both of her eyes, a red rose and a heart were on both sides of her head, a choker necklace with a big heart being held by the lace was wrapped around her neck.

The king was about more than four feet tall, he wore what any king would wear so it isn't necessary to point out any details. He had a white hair coming out of the back of his head and a matching mustache. Coughing, he caught both of their attention. "You wanted to see me, Queen Erza?"

* * *

 _ **"I heard everything you said,**_  
 _ **I don't wanna lose my head,**_  
 _ **When I wake up,**_  
 _ **The dream isn't done.**_  
 _ **I wanna see your face,**_  
 _ **And know I made it home."**_

 _They had just entered the castle, the guards just let them in. On the throne sat the queen who immediately perked up when she saw them. "You finally made it!" she shouted, "Took you long enough!" she scowled, walking down the stairs that lead up to her thrown.  
_

 _"I am sorry, Erza. We got side tract...more than once," Natsu responded calmly. Shooting her glance over to the girl, a smile went to her face._

 _"Now! Is this the girl you were talking about?"_

 _"Wha-?"_

 _"Yes, this is Lucy, the love of my life." he introduced._

 _"Wait what?! Love of your life?! I don't know you!"_

 _"But I know you..." he whispered sadly._

 **~Painting Flowers~**

 _They were now seated at a table talking happily. "So...let me get this straight...you have been watching me for a while now?" the blonde asked._

 _"Yes! We might have not talked...but I know a lot about you!"_

 _"Okay...what's my favorite color?"_

 _"Pink!"_

 _"Um...book?"_

 _"Daybreak!"_

 _"Food?"_

 _"Strawberries dipped in with vanilla yogurt!"_

 _"Wow..." the girl blinked. "You do seem to know me well..."_

 _"Of course I do! Because I love you!" the white rabbit smiled lovingly. Smiling at the two, the queen looked to the clock, Erza looked back at them sadly._

 _"It's time for you to go back, Lucy..."_

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes...you stayed in this world long enough...it is time to return to your world..."_

 _"No! She can stay, right?!"_

 _"That's honestly her decision, if she wants to stay, than let her stay, but it she doesn't want to...than leave her be..." handing her a small bottle with purple liquid in it, the queen explained. "This potion can take you back home if you drink it." Nodding, the blonde thanked the queen before turning to see Natsu standing there with his ears drooping._

 _"You're not going to leave me right...?" he whimpered._

 _"I...I have to Natsu...I have to go see my mother..." at that, she popped off the cap and gulped it down. About to say something, a bright light silenced the white rabbit. When it was gone, once where the girl was standing was now empty._

 _"But...your mother is about to die..._

* * *

Looking out the window sadly, Lucy wiped off the counter silently. It had been weeks since she has been to what seemed like Wonderland...but she still wasn't sure if it was or not. Natsu's image burned into her mind which made her heart beat fast. She had to be honest, he was cute in his own special way...and seemed very late on things. She giggled to herself on that thought.

Suddenly hearing the doorbell ring, she made her way to the door. Opening the creaking door, she gasped when she saw who it was. There stood Natsu, rabbit ears and all. "N-Natsu?" she whispered.

Hugging her tightly, the said man tried to explain as quick as he could. "You see, Erza said you were in danger, so I came to get you as quickly as I could! So lets go!" grabbing her hand, they started to run into the forest and to the rabbit hole, Carla suddenly sitting on her shoulder. Before hopping down, she looked back to the house with a sad look and touched the forming scar on her arm.

"Goodbye...Papa...I hope you can forgive me...but you hurt me and he came to save me..." she muttered, looking back to the hole. "Goodbye Mama...thank you for helping me through it all...to the very end..."

"Luce? You coming?"

"Yes!"

"Good, cause we're late! We're late! For an a very important date! No time to say hello goodbye, we're late we're late we're late!" he sang from inside the hole. Laughing, she jumped down the hole.

 _ **"If nothing is true,**_  
 _ **What more can I do?**_  
 _ **I am still painting flowers for you,**_  
 _ **I am still painting flowers for you,**_  
 _ **I am still painting flowers for you."**_

* * *

 **Luvviez: Hi everyone, I really hope you liked this short story! The song I was using in here is called 'Painting Flowers' by All Time Low. I wanted to make this before I left for my trip, and I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update my stories while I'm out there because I'm not allowed to bring my computers ;-;  
**

 **Please leave a review~!**


End file.
